How to train your stupid boyfriend
by Darkanny
Summary: Hijack week day 2: Swap movie. Training wild dragons was easier than getting Jack under control, that's for sure.


The village of Berk. Ah, what a nice place, with the lively forests, the tall mountains, the friendly dragons, the good people…

"WOOOOOHOOOO!"

…and then there was this idiot.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third rolled his eyes at the display his best friend and boyfriend was doing while flying on his brand new tamed Changewing.

Jack had arrived at Berk as a little kid of no more than five, alone, in a boat filled with enough provisions to last a couple of months. Upon getting sight of the small boat from the pier, some Vikings fishing at the moment went ahead into the water and rescued the small, weirdly white haired boy, and took him back to the village, where he was presented to Stoick, to whom he gave a letter saying his name and the reason he was in that boat; apparently his mother sent him away in the midst of an attack from a neighboring village in the hopes of keeping him safe. Stoick decided to raise the boy himself, thinking it would be good company for his small and lonely son.

Jack and Hiccup had been friends from the beginning and as the years went by and the whole issue of taming dragons and killing the Red Death passed, they had at some point became a couple. Now, after a long time of looking for a dragon that trusted Jack—none of the dragons in the village apart from Toothless seemed to like him for some reason—Hiccup had the even harder job of getting him to obey his instructions.

"Jack if you could _please _get that dragon back into the visible eye spectrum, I need to teach you how to stay leveled!"

The slightly older teen just ignored him and kept on twirling around with a now invisible dragon, loving the idea of looking able to fly by himself "But this is so awesome! How come you've never took me flying like this before?"

"Because I knew you'd do something like this! And why do you have your staff, you'll impale yourself with that thing while flying!" even being the best dragon rider didn't gave Hiccup much advantage when his partner was flying so erratically all around the island "You know what, that's _fine_, I'll go back to the village and get some rest, you're insufferable" and so he promptly turned Toothless around —'don't you dare mock me, you flying lizard' he'd said when the dragon started chuckling at his distress—and headed back to the village.

He hadn't even walked two steps after getting down from the saddle when something cold and hard plummeted into him.

Sprawled on the ground, Hiccup turned his head around to look into the blue eyes of Jack, who was laying on top of him, smiling like thedragon that got the nip. He growled and tried to get himself up but to no avail, he was just too small to lift the weight over him, so he just crossed his arms in front of him and rested his chin on them, frowning and pouting.

"Awww, don't be like that Hic, I'll be good now, I promise" Jack said nuzzling the back of the brunette's neck, his cold breath causing a shiver to run down Hiccup's spine.

"Nope, I don't trust you anymore, you can go ask someone else to teach you"

Jack pouted in response, wriggling to wrap his arms around the thin body under his "But I want to spend time with youuuuu" suddenly he grinned "Unless you want me to ask Ruff to teach me, maybe I'll go too fast and fall into the water, she'd had to give me mouth-to-mouth though, maybe even undress me to warm me up again…"

Silence.

"Get your lily white ass up, Jack Frost, we're going flying right now"

"Yes sir" Jack complied, getting up and helping his little boyfriend up, pulling him closer to snog him a little too much before walking back the opposite direction towards his dragon.

Hiccup sighed, a little dazed from the surprise kiss, but followed nonetheless, smiling a little at the sight of the Changewing purring at his new rider patting his head lovingly.

"Ok, now I need you to go up and-OH FOR THOR'S SAKE JACK, CAN YOU PLEASE NOT RIDE THAT DRAGON WHILE STANDING!"


End file.
